Good night
by Chisheccid
Summary: La noche anterior habían tenido una de sus tantas peleas de pareja, se habían gritado, o de hecho, Nami le había gritado y Sanji, para no salirse de sus cabales y gritarle a una mujer salió del cuarto y fue a dormir en su antigua habitación con sus demás camaradas.


Disclaimer: One Piece es de Oda al igual que todos sus personajes, yo me los tomo prestados por un ratito para crear cuentos delirantes.

Para la tabla temas de fandom insano prompt 011: Prendí otro fuego por ella.

GOOD NIGHT

Sanji miraba por la borda mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, cerró los ojos tratando de rememorar todo sobre ella, los rechazos, los besos, los insultos, los cariños, los golpes, las caricias... Esa bipolaridad tan única de ella.

Aún recordaba las mañanas cuando despertaban juntos y peleaban por estupideces, como la camisa que se pondría, que no combinaba con el traje azul o el traje negro, o en su defecto que dejara de ponerse esa falda que revelaba todo y que además, solamente le gustaba que usara cuando estaban juntos. Eran peleas sin sentido dignas de una pareja que habían pasado ya mucho tiempo en una relación. Porque era cierto, estaban a un paso de alcanzar el sueño llamado Raftel y así podrían irse a vivir juntos en el All Blue o en Kokoyashi o en donde fuera, lo único que importaba era estar juntos a toda costa.

Pero no contaban de que ese último paso hacia Raftel tardaría años y no pudieron evitar adelantar lo que desde hace mucho tiempo habían postergado. Los escapes nocturnos ya no eran escapes nocturnos, ya todos sabían y se alegraban por ellos, habían incluso hecho una pequeña fiesta, que de pequeña solamente tenía el nombre, y festejaron durante meses y ese ambiente festivo les había durado hasta las primeras peleas.

Peleas de celos, peleas de olvidos o por que el uno no se cuidaba correctamente. Eran una pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra, y así siguieron su camino de isla en isla, de batalla en batalla, de marines y cazarrecompensas. De peleas en pareja...

Y todo parecía estar bien con el transcurso de los años, eran una tripulación intocable que incluso podría llegarse a comparar con la ya extinta de Shirohige, al menos así los conocían aunque ellos no quisieran aceptar ese título.

La noche anterior habían tenido una de sus tantas peleas de pareja, se habían gritado, o de hecho, Nami le había gritado y Sanji, para no salirse de sus cabales y gritarle a una mujer salió del cuarto y fue a dormir en su antigua habitación con sus demás camaradas.

Los recuerdos se le desvanecieron de golpe y un nudo en el estómago le amenazaba con matarlo. El humo del cigarrillo se le quedó atrapado en las vías respiratorias y unas lágrimas traicioneras le bajaron por el rostro.

Miró hacia el mar embravecido y la impotencia le recorrió el cuerpo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Chopper con las manitas juntas frente a su abdomen y la cabeza gacha.

El mundo de Sanji se vino abajo de repente y quiso aferrarse a los recuerdos nuevamente.

Al siguiente día había salido para despejar la mente un momento y regresar al barco para arreglar las cosas, pero cuando se encontraba entre el puerto improvisado y el centro de la ciudad, escuchó unas explosiones que provenían del mar, sin pensarlo corrió directamente hacia el barco para encontrarse con la fachada totalmente ennegrecida y sus nakamas luchando por sobrevivir a un ataque invisible. Sanji subió al barco y se percató de la magnitud de los ataques, era una mezcla nauseabunda de explosiones y olores que lo mareaban y lo dejaban prácticamente fuera de combate. Sintió de pronto una gran explosión y que se elevaba en los aires, juraba que había muerto, pero no, la agilidad de Franky lo había hecho activar el Coup de Burst apenas Sanji hubiese abordado.

Aún estaba aturdido y buscó a Nami con la mirada, la encontró acostada sobre la cubierta, tratando de aferrarse a la madera para no caer cuando el barco impactase. Sanji se arrastró junto a ella.

-¿Está ella bien?- Casi le gritó a Chopper quien no podía decir una sola palabra, se apartó para darle paso.

Sanji entró temeroso botando primero el cigarrillo por la borda. La observó sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y una infinidad de vendas que cubrían su cabeza, sus pechos, sus brazos...

Sanji se había arrastrado junto a ella, la había abrazado y sintió un líquido espeso y caliente empapar toda su mano. La miró y ella le sonreía, le sonreía con esa única sonrisa que tenía reservada para él, acto seguido, cerró los ojos. Sanji gritó mientras el Sunny se disponía a bajar al mar nuevamente, y los cabellos de Nami se ondeaban con el viento.

Cabello que ya no existía, estaba bajo esa capa blanca que Chopper le había puesto para intentar salvarla. Salió furioso consigo mismo y recibió las gotas de lluvia furiosas que al parecer le reprochaban el no haber sido capaz de salvarla de ese destino. Nami había muerto en sus brazos, sin embargo le había obligado a Chopper a resucitarla, a inventar una cura para la muerte. Y Chopper en su inocencia lo había intentado aún sabiendo que no podría hacerlo.

Sanji ya debía despedirse de ella, debía dejarla ir con el mar como cualquier entierro pirata digno, pero se negaba, no le importaba que Nami se hubiese convertido en una masa de carne y huesos que ya no se podían reconocer como persona.

Luffy trató de convencerlo al igual que todos sus camaradas y la bajaron al mar en un ataúd que Franky había hecho especialmente para ella y antes de que el féretro se hundiera por completo, Sanji logró pronunciar un "Buenas noches" en compensación a esa despedida que nunca se hicieron. Ahora entendía lo importante que era decir adiós, porque nadie aseguraba que al siguiente día esa persona seguiría allí para dedicarte un hola...

Varias semanas pasaron sin que Sanji dirigiera una sola palabra a nadie, se limitaba a encerrarse en la cocina y preparar el desayuno, almuerzo y cena, hasta que un día se atrevió a salir a dar la cara a la tormenta, se prendió un cigarrillo y con la mano derecha lo protegió de la lluvia, al menos esperaba ser capaz de proteger algo tan pequeño e insignificante. Sus camaradas lo miraban preocupados y ninguno esperaba que después de darle la última calada al cigarrillo se lanzara por la borda.

Todos corrieron a rescatarlo, pero de Sanji solamente quedaba el cigarrillo solitario que se iba hundiendo en el fondo del mar.

FIN


End file.
